


67%

by Maybethings



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, I'm sure it will have a movie by the time the Kaiju roll in, hat tip to Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. "67%" and one Pacific Rim pairing. Raleigh's loss is Mako's _definite_ gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	67%

"I  _really_ wanted to show you that movie.” Raleigh slumps back in his seat, the waves of emotion drifting off him ( _disappointment frustration despondency_ ) almost making Mako feel a twinge of regret.  _Almost._

"Adventure Time can wait," she replies, squeezing his arm. "Come to bed. You’ve been staring at that laptop all day; aren’t you tired?"

"Maybe just a little." He rises, slinging one arm amiably over her shoulder. The move makes his sweater ride up, revealing a flash of pale skin and dark hair curling downward below kaiju-print boxers. "It’s so weird - it was downloading fine until it hit 67% or so, then it just…stopped. I wonder what happened."

Mako swiftly kicked the stray network cable away as they ambled bedward. “I’m sure I have no idea.”


End file.
